


Мертвые бабочки

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s04e01 Tempus, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Мертвые бабочки

— Хелен! — чей-то удивленный окрик, раздавшийся с другой стороны улицы, застал ее врасплох.  
Она вздрогнула, потому что не предполагала, что может столкнуться с кем-нибудь из своего окружения в этой части Лондона. Хотя голос не показался ей знакомым, и ее напрягшиеся плечи чуть расслабились. Может, вовсе и не ее окликали…  
— Хелен Магнус! — словно подслушав ее мысли снова позвал незнакомец.  
— Черт, — ругнулась Магнус сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Ошибки быть не могло: звали именно ее. Вероятность того, что две женщины с одинаковыми именем и фамилией могли одновременно оказаться в одном и том же месте в богом забытых закоулках Лондона была почти нулевая.  
Магнус не обернулась, чтобы хотя бы уточнить, кто ее звал. Накинув на голову слетевший от порыва ветра капюшон плаща, она ускорила шаг, стараясь не обращать внимания на все еще не отпускавшую ее головную боль.

Магнус собиралась последовать совету Джеймса и не планировала задерживаться в Лондоне надолго. Как и не думала даже следить за Джоном Друиттом.  
Но очень сложно устоять и не предпринять ни единой попытки исправить хоть что-то. Тем более, когда судьба подкидывает такой соблазнительный шанс. Разумом Магнус понимала, что этого делать никак нельзя. Но в какой-то момент ею прочно завладела безумная мысль «А что, если?..».  
И не отпускала.  
Всего лишь одна маленькая невинная смерть. Кому станет хуже, если она сможет предотвратить это? Как она навредит будущему, если не позволит Джону зарезать одну никому не нужную проститутку?  
Безумно, опасно и невероятно соблазнительно.  
И она бы сделала это. Смогла бы вмешаться, даже почти успела. Если бы только ее не подкосила адская мигрень. Внезапная и обрушившаяся на Магнус без единой предпосылки к ней.  
Поэтому все, что она могла — это стоять, привалившись плечом к стене, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, и наблюдать, как сверкнула сталь в свете уличного фонаря, слышать тонкий вскрик, и видеть падающее на землю тело…  
Это была не первая ее попытка. И даже не вторая, или третья. В прошлый раз она едва не угодила под колеса кэба, резко потерявшего управление и вылетевшего на тротуар, перепугав прохожих. К счастью, никто не пострадал, в том числе и сама Магнус. Только упустила из вида Друитта.  
Другие попытки тоже не увенчались успехом — всегда что-то или кто-то мешал. И каждый раз это самое что-то или кто-то угрожало ее здоровью, а то и жизни.  
Словно само прошлое было против того, чтобы Магнус что-то меняла...

— Прошу прощения, — пробормотала она, когда налетела на какого-то джентльмена, потому что не смотрела, куда идет, так как была погружена в невеселые воспоминания.  
Она ожидала хоть какой-нибудь реакции, даже самой худшей — потока ругательств на ее голову. Но тот, в кого она врезалась, словно не заметил внезапно возникшего препятствия на своем пути. Сделал лишь шаг в сторону, огибая досадную помеху и заковылял дальше.  
Магнус нахмурилась, глядя в ту сторону, куда шел мужчина. Но ее обеспокоило совсем не отсутствие реакции с его стороны. Было что-то странное в его походке, неестественное для человека. Она посмотрела на его ноги и закусила губу, нахмурившись. Из-под полы пальто торчали щупальца, перебиравшие по мостовой.  
— О, боже, — прошептала Магнус, не зная, что больше ее удивило: то, что абнормал спокойно разгуливает по улицам Лондона, не заботясь о том, что кто-то может заметить его нечеловеческую сущность, или то, что никто как раз и не обращал внимания на получеловека-полуосьминога.  
Можно было считать чудом, что он до сих пор на свободе, а не где-нибудь в цирке уродцев выступал или, что еще хуже, стал предметом изучения и опытов.  
— Постойте! — Магнус бросилась за ним вдогонку: она не могла допустить осуществление ни первого, ни второго варианта.  
Но человек-осьминог словно не услышал ее и повернул за угол.  
Магнус пробормотала проклятия, когда свернула туда же, но уже никого не увидела.  
И кое-что еще не давало ей покоя. И дело было даже не в том, что абнормал провалился как сквозь землю, хотя тут не было мест, где можно было бы спрятаться. Или в том, что тот неизвестный преследователь ее больше не окликал и не пытался догнать.  
Магнус больше не слышала шума толпы, стука колес кэбов и злобных окриков извозчиков. Она стояла одна посреди пустынной улицы в слабо мерцавшем легком и прозрачном тумане, который слегка искажал далекие силуэты домов. Грязь и слякоть под ногами тоже исчезли. Вместо него землю тонким слоем покрывало что-то серовато-белесое.  
Магнус задрала голову: с неба сыпался снег. В начале сентября это было слишком даже для Лондона. Но и в нем было что-то неправильное. Она выставила вперед руку, а потом поднесла к лицу, когда несколько снежинок упали ей на ладонь.  
Не снег. Пепел. С неба сыпался пепел.  
Магнус ошеломленно выдохнула и оглядела дома. Обычные, жилые, ничем не выделяющиеся, если не считать темных провалов окон: ни в одном не горел свет, хотя время суток близилось уже к позднему вечеру. Из печных труб не вырывался дым. Заводов рядом тоже не было.  
И почему-то она порадовалась, что надела перчатки и пепел не касался голой кожи.  
— Что за черт?  
Она дошла до того места, где повернула сюда, чтобы скрыться. Ее встретила тихая и безлюдная улица.  
Магнус закрыла глаза и потрясла головой, словно это могло помочь ей избавиться от странного наваждения. Но когда она их открыла, то обнаружила все тот же мрачный Лондон, у которого будто бы уменьшили настройки насыщенности. Реальный Лондон тоже, конечно, не блистал яркими красками, но были хотя бы те же уличные фонари и свет в окнах. А здесь ни единого намека на хоть какое-нибудь освещение.  
Она попыталась вспомнить, не падала ли и не ударялась ли головой. Или, может быть даже, что случайно вдохнула что-то. Иначе она не могла объяснить то, как резко изменился окружающий ее город.  
— Этого еще не хватало, — пробормотала она, когда почувствовала, как земля под ногами слабо завибрировала.  
В отдалении послышался нарастающий рокот. Магнус попыталась вглядеться в дальний конец улицы, откуда доносился звук, но ничего, кроме клубящегося и густеющего тумана, не увидела.  
Она не могла просто стоять на месте и ничего не делать. Нужно было теперь только выбрать, в каком направлении двигаться.  
Рокот приближался и становился громче. Магнус не успела сделать и нескольких шагов вперед, как земля в нескольких метрах впереди нее вспухла. Она едва успела отвернуться, когда в нее полетели комья грязи и мелкая каменная крошка.  
Попятившись, она оступилась и, неловко взмахнув руками, полетела спиной вперед.  
— Осторожнее, леди! — раздался над самым ухом одновременно удивленный и озабоченный мужской голос, а чьи-то руки подхватили ее, не давая упасть.  
Магнус шумно выдохнула, несколько раз моргнула и огляделась. Она с наслаждением втянула носом прохладный, осенний воздух, вслушалась в гомон людской толпы. Это был привычный Лондон викторианской эпохи. И самая обычная улица, освещенная рассеянным желтоватым светом газовых фонарей.  
Видение исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось.  
— Спасибо, — сказала она, оборачиваясь.  
Поймавший ее мужчина выглядел ошеломленным.  
— Не каждый день на меня падают красивые женщины из ниоткуда, — выдавил он из себя, оглядывая ее с ног до головы.  
Магнус как ледяной водой окатили. Она обернулась: люди спокойно проходили по улице в обоих направлениях, никто из них никуда не исчезал внезапно.  
Взгляд ее зацепился за уже знакомую фигуру со странной походкой.  
— Эй, подождите! — услышала она окрик, но даже не обернулась.  
Магнус совсем не хотелось объясняться с этим незнакомцем. Зато очень хотелось догнать человека-осьминога. То, что это был он, она не сомневалась. На мгновение она подумала, а не нырнет ли она снова в тот мрачный вариант Лондона, если повернет в переулок вслед за человеком-осьминогом. Но ее опасения не подтвердились.  
Сама она никуда не провалилась, а вот абнормал у нее на глазах исчез, словно вошел в невидимую дверь. Замешкавшись лишь на мгновение, она все-таки метнулась вперед, но ничего не произошло. Магнус все так же оставалась в нормальном Лондоне.  
Неизвестно, было ли реальностью то, что она видела. Но и списывать все на галлюцинации тоже не торопилась.

Небольшая съемная квартира на окраине Лондона встретила ее темнотой и холодом. Но Магнус не была уверена, что у нее хватит сил растопить камин. Машинально потянула руку, а через мгновение устало опустила. Это была привычка шарить по стене в поисках выключателя, с которой она боролась.  
Устало потерев глаза, она скинула плащ и, как была в платье, так и рухнула на кровать.  
Ей снился тот, другой, Лондон. И ускользающий от нее человек-осьминог. С неба больше не сыпался пепел. Это было что-то другое, намного крупнее и резко контрастирующее с общей серостью. Яркие коричнево-желтые пятна плавно опускались на землю и в подставленные ладони Магнус.  
Она не без удивления увидела бабочку. В ее руках лежала Acherontia atropos.  
Магнус вздрогнула, когда поняла, что бабочка мертва. Как и сотни других, падающих вокруг…

Утром она не чувствовала себя отдохнувшей хоть в какой-то степени. А после того, как нашла напоминание о своем сне на умывальнике — мертвую Acherontia atropos, — она поняла, что это был вовсе не сон, а предупреждение, что прошлое не допустит изменений.  
Она уже проходила через подобное. И знала, что такими предупреждениями пренебрегать нельзя. Даже если на первый взгляд казалось, что деталь незначительная, не способная привести к глобальным изменениям.  
Магнус бросила последний взгляд на мертвую бабочку и закинула сумку на плечо. Пора было воспользоваться советом Джеймса и пережить еще раз большую часть своей жизни, чтобы потом вернуться в двадцать первый век.


End file.
